


on the edge of a burning light

by Misprinting (misprinting)



Category: Leonardo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misprinting/pseuds/Misprinting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never been in a jail before or something, Lorenzo?" Mac asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the edge of a burning light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



_Not the first time_ , Mac thinks, as some freak in a black hooded cloak shoves him into a dungeon-type-dark-place. He breathes in. Yep. He'd know that smell _anywhere_. He almost feels at home.

"How _dare_ you! _My father_ will have you _flogged_ in the _streets_ for this!"

It's the part where Lorenzo managed to get himself caught by them, too, that's new and interesting.

The door slams shut. There's suddenly not a lot of light and the air is suddenly horribly stale. Fantastic. Mac reaches his arms out to either side of him and carefully feels around until he's just about figured out how much space they've got to move around in. There are cold stone walls on three sides and cold steel bars on the fourth, and they've only got enough room for one of them to lie down flat on his back but not enough for them both to. This might win the prize for the _worst_ dungeon Mac's ever been in, and at this stage it feels like he's in one every other bloody week.

" _Mac?_ " Lorenzo's voice is thin and wavering. Mac sighs.

"Never been in a jail before or something, Lorenzo?" Mac asks, shuffling over until he can put his hand out to where he vaguely thinks Lorenzo's arm might be and gets his hip instead. Lorenzo squeaks and jumps, and comes down hard on one of Mac's toes. He bites his lip _hard_ and manages not to shout at him, finally finding his hand and taking it. Lorenzo forces a nervous laugh as Mac leads him over to the back wall and pushes him down with his back to it so he's sitting.

"Not exactly, no," He says, and his grip on Mac's hand wont budge. Mac sits with his own back against the longer wall and pulls his legs up, his knees knocking into Lorenzo's. The wall's freezing against his back, Lorenzo's hand clammy in his. It's shaking a little bit so Mac presses it between his two hands and rubs it like he's trying to warm it up.

"This is cozy!" He says, grinning in the dark at Lorenzo's eyes, which he can just about make out in the gloom. "I've been in way worse places. I bet there's barely any rats at all."

" _Rats?_ " Lorenzo squeaks again, his voice way too high and Mac winces. 

"Only little ones." He says, still rubbing Lorenzo's hands and he knocks their knees together again. He can just about make out Lorenzo curling his body in towards him. "Not like in the slums. Get rats the size of dogs there. They eat whole chickens. The beak and everything."

Lorenzo goes still for a moment and then laughs. It's a quavering, fragile laugh but it's good, it's fantastic, because it means there's a chance he's not going to be completely useless to Mac and it means he's got a chance of getting him calmed down.

"Shut up," Lorenzo tells him, voice soft and still a little broken with what Mac guesses were a couple of terrified tears. But that's OK, Mac won't tell anyone. He keeps rubbing Lorenzo's hand in silence until Lorenzo fidgets.

"I'm so _cold_ ," He says.

Mac rolls his eyes. "That's because you're a spoiled, rich git and you've never had live for even an hour without anything if you wanted it in your _life_."

Lorenzo's quiet and still for a moment. "Well," He says, affronted, but then he surprises Mac, " _yes_ , I suppose so, but I am still _cold_."

Mac huffs. "Yes, your _bloody_ Highness. Right away, your ruddy Righteousness." But Lorenzo just giggles like he's drunk on fear and Mac stands up. He has to grab onto the cold wall to push himself up and the uneven stone cuts into his hands, but he pulls Lorenzo up with him. "Take off your over-shirt." He tells him, and he can feel the look Lorenzo's giving him. Mac rolls his eyes again and reaches for his own. "The floor's bloody freezing," He explains, "And if we're going to get warm we're better off putting something between it and us. You'll lie on it."

"Oh!" Lorenzo says, surprised that there's an actual reason, but he starts to tug at his heavy shirt and gets it off. Mac gets him to stand right up against the bars to their cell and ignores his complaints about how cold they are while he spreads out Lorenzo's shirt and his own jacket until they've got a bit of a mattress. Mac's slept on worse. He's willing to bet Lorenzo hasn't.

He directs Lorenzo to lie down on his side and then manages to squeeze in between Lorenzo's body and the wall. It's so uncomfortable Mac just has to close his eyes and pretend he's anywhere but where he is for a second, but then Lorenzo lays his head down and groans when his head hits off the floor a little too hard. Pathetic.

"Here, idiot," Mac says, and stretches his arm out so Lorenzo can use it as a pillow. He just hopes Leo and Lisa find them before he looses his arm. He rests his other arm across Lorenzo's waist because there's really no where else for it to go. He's still pressed up against the wall behind him and he shivers every few seconds, but that's OK, it's that or listen to Lorenzo moan.

"Mac?"

"Just try to sleep or something," Mac says, trying not to move in case it makes him colder. "Leo and Lisa will turn up and get us out before too long. Almost always works out that way."

"That's so convincing, thank you," Lorenzo drawls, but then his voice softens so much he's almost a different person and he says, "No, but Mac: thank you."

"Yeah, yeah," Mac mumbles, and he smiles as Lorenzo leans back against him. Mac closes his eyes and grins.


End file.
